Home
by sewrawr
Summary: Pada akhirnya pun, hati keduanya kembali berlabuh di suatu tempat yang dapat mereka panggil sebagai rumah.


**_Hypnosis Microphone adalah milik King Records._**

**_Saya tidak mengambil hak kepemilikan apapun kecuali alur cerita ini._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_What can I do_

_Without you_

_My heart freezes_

_Like a broken robot_

**_NETRA _**sewarna darah menatap nyalang, bahkan aura di sekitar tubuhnya pun berubah drastis. _Bangsat _terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya, meluncur keluar seakan tiada dosa yang akan menghukum kata tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, bocah sialan?!"

Kakinya melangkah cepat penuh amarah menuju bocah dengan netra heterokromnya tersebut. Netra yang sempat dipujanya, yang sempat menghanyutkannya, yang sempat membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Dengan cepat seseorang menghalangi langkahnya, "Tolong jangan bertengkar di sini, ini bukan wilayahmu ataupun Ichiro, tenangkan kepalamu."

"Minggir kamu."

Tawa kecil mengalun di ruangan tersebut, "Sudahlah Samatoki, Daisu benar, sebaiknya tenangkan kepalamu. Lagipula bukan salah Ichiro berada di sini, aku yang memintanya mengantar apa yang aku inginkan." suara khas milik rekan lamanya dengan rambut sewarna gulali itu mengisi pendengaran Samatoki. "Nah, Ichiro, kemarilah, jangan hiraukan Samatoki."

Netra heterokrom menggulir ragu, "Tapi, Samatoki—"

"_-san_, bocah sialan!"

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara!"

Daisu memijat keningnya, "Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak? Jika tempat ini adalah lapangan maka aku persilahkan. Masalahnya, ini adalah butik! Kecilkan sedikit suara kalian!"

Ramuda tertawa lagi, "Kemarilah, Ichiro, tidak apa, Daisu ada di sini jika preman itu ingin menghajarmu."

Daisu melirik sebal pada ketuanya tersebut, _sialan ternyata aku dipanggil untuk dimanfaatkan._

Ichiro mendatangi Ramuda seraya melirik Samatoki yang kembali duduk di kursi dan menghisap sebatang rokoknya.

"Ini data yang kamu minta, aku rasa tidak ada yang kurang, Saburo juga sudah mengeceknya ul—"

"Kamu menyuruh adikmu mengerjakan tugasmu? Kakak macam apa kamu ini?" putung rokok ditekan ke kursi menuai protesan dari Ramuda, "Hei! Aku punya asbak, tahu!" namun diabaikan oleh Samatoki.

"Apa urusanmu?" Ichiro menyahut sebal.

Demi apapun, ia tidak tahu apa-apa, putra sulung Yamada itu datang ke Shibuya untuk mengantarkan data yang diminta oleh Ramuda, bukan salahnya jika Samatoki juga berada di butik milik Ramuda untuk urusan lainnya dan bertemu dengannya, 'kan? Lalu kenapa orang ini daritadi marah-marah padanya? Bahkan tadi saat ia baru saja melihat Ichiro melangkah masuk, ia sudah mengucapkan _bangsat _seakan-akan Ichiro adalah seorang brengsek yang patut dikatai seperti itu.

Gentaro di sudut ruangan menyelutuk, "Kenapa harus marah sampai begitu? Ichiro saja tidak melakukan hal apapun."

"Dia menyebalkan," kakinya kembali menopang tubuhnya, anak rambut yang menutupi kening disibak ke belakang, ia berjalan menuju Ichiro. Daisu melirik Ramuda yang mengerling padanya, maka dengan itu ia menyingkir dari jalan Samatoki.

Kening Ichiro mengerut tidak mengerti, "Apa-apaan alasanmu?"

"Kamu memang menyebalkan, bocah."

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah dan aku tidak menyebalkan!" nada bicara Ichiro meninggi, berkas di tangannya yang belum sempat berpindah tangan dilepas begitu saja.

Samatoki menggeram marah, ketika akhirnya ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Ichiro tangannya langsung bergerak mencengkram kerah jaket Ichiro.

"Menurutku, kamu tetap menyebalkan."

"Coba katakan sekarang, kenapa aku menyebalkan?" tantang Ichiro, membuat emosi Samatoki naik pada puncaknya.

Gentaro berucap pada Ramuda, "Haruskah kira lerai?" yang ditanggapi gelengan oleh Ramuda dan helaan napas dari Daisu. "Biarlah, Gentaro, Ramuda sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu."

"Kamu—" suara berat itu menggeram rendah, Ichiro susah payah meneguk _saliva_.

"—menyebalkan sekali, sampai rasanya aku ingin meremukmu sekarang juga dan melemparmu ke pelabuhan Yokohama."

"Ken—"

"Kamu kira lucu meninggalkanku begitu saja?! Membiarkan hatiku mati rasa selama dua tahun ini?!"

Kaki Ichiro melangkah mundur ketika Samatoki mendesaknya ke belakang. "Hei, hati-hati dengan manekinku!" peringat Ramuda.

"Samato—"

"Kamu kira menyenangkan hidup seperti tidak bernyawa selama dua tahun? Meninggalkanku seperti itu, tanpa sepatah katapun, seakan aku hanya mainan yang akan dibuang ketika rusak!"

Susah payah yang lebih muda menghirup oksigen, "Tunggu Samatoki_-san_, dengarkan aku."

"Apa yang akan kamu ucapkan? Permintaan maaf? Tch, persetan dengan hal itu."

Kerah Ichiro diloloskan, yang lebih muda menghirup oksigen semampu yang ia bisa, seumur hidupnya baru sekali ada seseorang yang marah sampai seperti itu pada dirinya.

"Aku selesai di sini," Samatoki berbalik menuju pintu butik.

"Tunggu, Sama—"

Ucapan Ichiro terpotong oleh suara bantingan pintu. Netra heterokrom itu melirik Ramuda, "Kamu sengaja?"

"Maafkan aku, Ichiro," Ramuda berdiri dan memungut map yang tadi dipegang Ichiro. "Bukan maksudku ikut campur urusan kalian, tapi bukankah sudah seharusnya kesalah pahaman kalian dua tahun yang lalu diluruskan?"

Pria dengan pakaian tradisional ikut bercelutuk, "Jangan biarkan dirimu merajut sesuatu dengan benang kusut. Jika memungkinkan buatlah rajutan baru dengan benang baru juga. Aku rasa kamu mengerti ucapanku, Ichiro."

Ichiro mengusak rambutnya frustrasi, "Aku harus kemana sekarang? Orang itu sulit dibaca."

Tawa kecil khas Ramuda mengalun, "Sekadar mengingatkan, tapi bukannya hanya kamu yang bisa membaca Samatoki dan isi kepala tololnya itu, Ichiro?"

Ramuda mengerling padanya membuat Ichiro menyelami ingatannya sejenak. Memorinya mengulas peristiwa dua tahun silam, mencoba menyelam semakin dalam dan dalam.

Ketika netra merah hijau miliknya terlihat berbinar, jarinya dijentik. Dengan itu, Ichiro berlari keluar butik tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun. Meninggalkan Ramuda yang tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, rasanya rindu melihat mereka berdua seperti itu."

Langkah kaki Ichiro semakin cepat, napas yang sulit ditarik tidak ia hiraukan. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemui Samatoki, mendinginkan kepala orang itu lalu bicara dengannya. Karena, Ichiro juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang orang itu rasakan. Hati Ichiro rasanya mati. Membeku. Tak mampu lagi merasa. Hidupnya berantakan, hancur terberai tak tertata.

"Di sini kamu."

Terengah, kali ini Ichiro peduli untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak siap diteriaki oleh orang itu lagi, diteriaki persis seperti pertengkaran terakhir mereka. Ketika punggung itu berbalik dan ingin berucap marah lagi, Ichiro membentak terlebih dahulu.

"Dengarkan aku dahulu!"

Amarah ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Samatoki, seakan kalah oleh emosi yang mengalir dari Ichiro yang menatapnya frustrasi.

"Kamu bahkan tidak membiarkan aku bicara terlebih dahulu setelah menyalahkan aku seperti itu? Siapa yang kejam sekarang? Aku? Atau kamu?"

"Kamu kira hanya kamu yang hancur? Kamu kira hanya kamu yang tidak dapat tidur setiap malamnya karena rasa bersalah? Aku juga, sialan!"

Emosi Ichiro yang mengalir tenang kali ini tumpah deras, apalagi ketika netranya beradu tatap dengan netra sewarna darah milik Samatoki, napasnya tidak beraturan, dihirup dengan kasar. Paru-parunya terasa dicekik, seakan udara mencoba meracuninya, mungkin karena Ichiro belum pernah seemosi ini sebelumnya.

"Ketika berpisah, aku kehilangan arah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Hidupku berantakan. Kamu puas?"

Napas Ichiro ditarik susah payah. Ekspresi wajah Samatoki melunak, sejak dahulu Ichiro adalah kelemahannya dan akan selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

"Ichiro—"

"—Diam, brengsek."

Samatoki bungkam, namun tubuhnya tidak, ia menarik lengan Ichiro mendekat. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh yang lebih muda.

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Kamu bilang tidak butuh permintaan maafku, tapi kamu sendiri melakukannya. Kamu benar-benar brengsek, egois, sialan—"

"Maaf."

Satu kata maaf terakhir sore itu dan emosi Ichiro akhirnya pecah berantakan. Sore itu, air matanya kembali jatuh di pinggir pelabuhan Yokohama.

* * *

_What can we do_

_Without me_

_You'll be broken too_

_So what can we do_

_Baby I want to keep our warmth just as it is_

_No one can untie us apart_

**_MATA _**milik Ichiro membengkak. Samatoki berusaha membujuk anak itu agar berhenti menangis karena sesungguhnya Samatoki tidak tahan melihat anak yang biasanya tegar itu menangis— apalagi karena dirinya. Anak itu ia pinjamkan kamar mandinya untuk mencuci muka, Samatoki juga meninggalkan segelas air di nakas sebelah kasur.

"Kamu memintaku menjaga dua orang bocah di Ikebukuro sana? Kamu kira aku tidak punya pekerjaan di sini, hah, Samatoki?"

"Tolonglah."

Kacamata ditarik lepas, jemarinya memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah, "Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba begini?" bokongnya dihempaskan ke sofa. Samatoki ikut duduk di seberangnya. "Ramuda, setan kecil itu—"

"Samatoki-_san_?"

Keduanya menoleh ke pintu kamar tidur milik pria berstatus Yakuza. Ichiro berdiri di sana, mengintip dari balik pintu kamar tidur, kepalanya dan sebagian tubuhnya menyembul keluar, suaranya agak berbeda dari terakhir kali Jyuto bertemu dengannya. Mungkin itu dapat menjelaskan kenapa matanya bengkak. Jyuto berpikir pasti Ichiro baru selesai menangis. Lalu ia melirik pada Samatoki dan membatin _apa lagi yang kamu lakukan, idiot._

"Ya?" Samatoki yang baru saja duduk kembali berdiri lagi, kakinya melangkah ringan ke pintu kamar. "Tadi aku tinggalkan segelas air mineral, sudah diminum? Kamu perlu sesuatu? Ingin makan? Jyuto bisa membelikan ma—"

"Aku mau pulang."

Tanpa pikir panjang Samatoki menoleh kembali ke Jyuto, "Bisa antarkan kami ke Ikebukuro?"

Jyuto menghela napas.

"Aku tidak perlu ikut menginap, 'kan?" Jyuto bertanya begitu mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan bangunan _apartment _tempat Ichiro tinggal bersama kedua adiknya.

Gelengan diberikan Samatoki bersamaan dengan Ichiro yang mengeratkan jaket milik Samatoki yang dipakainya (asal kalian tahu, Ichiro memakai dua jaket sekarang, ah, proteslah pada Samatoki yang memakaikan selapis jaket lagi padanya), Ichiro berucap, "Terima kasih, Iruma_-san_." Jyuto mengangguk ringan sebelum menjalankan kembali mobilnya dan mengemudi pulang ke Yokohama, banyak pekerjaan menunggunya.

Ketika pintu unit _apartment_-nya dibuka, Ichiro mendapati kedua adiknya tertidur di ruang tengah. Samatoki menebak kedua bocah itu pasti menunggu kakak tertuanya pulang sampai tertidur.

"Maaf, Samatoki_-san,_ bisa bantu aku membawa Jiro ke kamarnya? Kalau di sini terus dia bisa masuk angin."

Tidak banyak bicara, Samatoki segera membantu bocah itu menggendong kedua adiknya ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Selesai memastikan kedua adiknya sudah tertidur lelap tanpa kedinginan dan hal lainnya yang akan membuat kakak tertua itu khawatir, Ichiro berjalan menuju dapur mengambil segelas air mineral. Menawari Samatoki jika laki-laki itu ingin makan malam (yang tentu saja sangat telat) lalu meminta maaf karena hanya bisa menyuguhi sebutir telur yang dimasak menjadi telur mata sapi tersebut. Samatoki bilang tidak apa tapi tetap saja Ichiro merasa tidak enak. Ah, sudahlah, peduli setan tentang makan malam— keduanya lega, setidaknya mereka sudah menuntaskan perkara di antara mereka.

Selesai makan malam, Ichiro menawari jika saja Samatoki ingin mandi dengan air hangat karena mengingat apa yang mereka lalui hari ini cukup melelahkan.

"Mau mandi air hangat?"

"Eh—" Samatoki terlihat linglung. "—aku tadi baru saja berpikir untuk langsung tidur."

"Mandi dulu, sana. Air hangatnya nyalakan sendiri ya. Tolong cepat, aku juga mau mandi."

Samatoki menghela napas, "Astaga, aku seperti kembali pada kebiasaan lama."

Kali ini kening Ichiro mengernyit. "Kamu tidak mandi setelah seharian beraktivitas?" Samatoki mengangguk. "Lalu langsung tidur?" Lagi, anggukan yang didapat Ichiro.

"Tidak ada yang cerewet mengingatkanku, jadi—"

"Aduh! Bukan masalah itu! Ini adalah masalah kebersihan!"

Dengan itu Ichiro mendorong punggung Samatoki ke dalam kamar mandi lalu memberinya handuk, "Cepat mandi sana, aku tidak mau tidur seranjang dengan orang yang bau keringat."

Ichiro menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, napas dihela lagi kali ini dengan penekanan bahwa dirinya lelah. Bola matanya bergulir melirik jam di dinding, ah, pukul sebelas malam. Tak lama, pikirannya melambung jauh bertanya-tanya. Berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu menangis di rumah Samatoki? Berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk sampai ke Ikebukuro? Berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk makan malam bersama Samatoki? _Entahlah_— astaga, sebuah perasaan begitu membuncah di dalam dadanya, Ichiro tidak dapat berpikir lagi.

Tubuhnya membalik, wajahnya dibiarkan tenggelam pada bantalan empuk yang biasanya ia pakai untuk tidur, _oh, wah_— seperti ini ternyata bau _shampoo _yang selalu ia pakai? Bau _shampoo _yang dahulu suka sekali dikomentari_: __aku suka baunya _oleh Samatoki setiap Ichiro protes: _kenapa sih suka sekali cium-cium rambut aku!_

Ichiro masih ingat.

Tak lama, bunyi pintu kamar mandi dibuka terdengar, namun Ichiro enggan menoleh, mulutnya saja yang bilang ingin cepat-cepat mandi padahal berpikir untuk mandi di pukul segini saja— _aduh_, rasanya malas sekali.

"Hei bocah."

Saking malasnya untuk menoleh, Ichiro menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Bocah, jangan tidur dulu. Mandi sana."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Ichiro kembali membalik tubuhnya. Segera setelah itu matanya membelalak lalu dengan cepat tangannya melempar bantal yang ia rebahi, "Pakai bajumu!"

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti bocah sialan—"

"Jangan mengataiku begitu, dong!"

"—dimana bajumu?" pertanyaan retoris dilempar.

Ichiro mendecak heran, orang ini linglung setelah mandi tengah malam atau bagaimana sih? "Dimana lagi bajuku memangnya?"

"Tuh, yang melekat di tubuhmu juga baju. Mau aku pakai yang itu saja?" bantal dipungut oleh Samatoki dan ditaruh kembali ke atas kasur.

"Sembarangan." Jarinya menunjuk lemari di dekat pintu kamar, "Di sana, cari saja kaos atau apapun yang mungkin nyaman dikenakan." Kedua kakinya melompat turun dari kasur lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ketika pintu kamar mandi ditutup, barulah Samatoki membuka lemari pakaian milik Ichiro. Bersamaan ketika ia ingin menarik selembar kaos putih, pintu kamar mandi kembali dibuka diiringi kepala Ichiro menyembul juga ucapan, "Jangan dibuat berantakan!"

_Ah, __betapa rindunya Samatoki dengan omelan __bocah itu._

"Samatoki_-san_!"

Atensi yang semulanya terfokus pada benda pipih dipegangannya kini berpindah fokus pada si bocah yang— "Diteriaki saja baru menoleh." —sedari tadi memanggilnya. Samatoki mendecak dan merangkak di kasur, berusaha menggapai lengan Ichiro— niatnya sih untuk menarik tubuh bocah itu untuk ikut bergabung di atas kasur, tapi dibatalkan ketika Ichiro malah mengambil langkah mundur. "Jangan aneh-aneh, ah!" serunya.

Decakan lidah terdengar lagi_— _Ichiro menatap Samatoki, "Tadi aku tanya, mau dibawakan guling sekalian tidak? Atau cuman bantal?"

"Bantal saja."

Kening dikerutkan pertanda bingung, bibirnya mencerocos, "He? Bukannya tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling?"

"Ada kamu, nanti gulingnya hanya membuat sesak tempat tidur."

_Oh..._

"Sebentar, bocah," Samatoki memanggil ketika Ichiro mulai berjalan menjauh salah tingkah.

"Ya?"

Posisinya diubah menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang, menunggu Ichiro yang berjalan lambat-lambat _—masih salah tingkah—_ mendekat ke tepi ranjang. "Apa?" tanya bocah itu. Mata dwi warnanya bergulir ke sana ke mari mencoba untuk menghindar dari netra sewarna darah.

"Lihat kemana?" kaos Ichiro ditarik ujungnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lihat ke sini."

Netra Ichiro masih bergulir enggan menubruk netra merah Samatoki, "Ke mana?" Pura-pura bodoh Ichiro bertanya.

"Sini." Serentak dengan itu Samatoki menarik pinggang Ichiro seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dapat disimpulkan setelahnya Ichiro berakhir berada di atas Samatoki. Napas keduanya saling menerpa satu sama lain, Ichiro merinding ketika jemari Samatoki menari di pinggulnya. Berapa lama mereka tidak saling menyentuh? _Ah— _lama sekali rasanya.

"Masih merinding ketika disentuh, eh, bocah?"

Decakan sebal terdengar, "Oh, diamlah. Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang? Aku akan kembali setelah mengambil bantal di kamar Jiro."

"Jangan ke mana-mana."

"Aku hanya mengambilkan ban—"

"Di sini saja, kataku."

Kali ini, mata berbeda warna Ichiro diberanikan menatap sepasang netra merah menyala. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa gila kalau kamu pergi lagi." Belum sempat Ichiro menyahut, Samatoki menabrak duluan, "Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga kamu_— kita_."

Ichiro melunak, paham betul dengan isi kepala kekasihnya malam ini. "Oke, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana." Pelipisnya ditempelkan ke dada Samatoki— bersandar nyaman.

"Omong-omong bocah," Samatoki bicara lagi— yang disahuti dengan gumaman oleh Ichiro, "Kamu makan apa sih dua tahun ini? Tubuhmu berat sekali."

Kali ini dagunya bertumpu pada dada Samatoki, kening mengerut protes diiringi ucapan, "Kamu yang tarik aku menimpa tubuhmu dan kamu juga yang protes dengan berat tubuhku?"

Sahutan yang diberikan Samatoki hanyalah gumaman tidak jelas yang tidak dimengerti Ichiro seraya laki-laki dengan rambut perak itu memindahkan Ichiro untuk merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Samatoki berbalik, lengannya bergerak rangkul pinggang Ichiro _—yang tidak disangka-sangka cukup kecil— _lebih dekat, menempel pada tubuhnya. Napas keduanya kembali saling terpa, Ichiro mendengus kegelian. "Aduh, berhenti bernapas di wajahku begitu!"

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Kecupan singkat mendarat sebentar di atas bibir Ichiro. Si empunya bibir awalnya terdiam sebentar, wajahnya semerah buah ceri dan sehangat angin musim semi. Lama sekali rasanya dadanya tidak berdebar seperti ini. Ah, sepertinya Ichiro jatuh cinta lagi.

"_Ew— _rasa nikotin."

Baru saja Samatoki ingin berucap— Ichiro mendahuluinya dengan cara menarik kaos tak berkerah yang dipakai Samatoki, berbisik pelan di depan bibir yang biasa mengisap batangan putih yang membalut tembakau itu, "Tapi, aku mau lagi."

Malam itu, di dalam unit _apartment _milik Yamada bersaudara, di atas ranjang milik Yamada sulung, kecupan tak hanya mampir di bibir Ichiro. Rindu tersalurkan. Tangis tak terbendung. Perasaan campur aduk menguasai keduanya. Satu lagi hari terbaik yang akan ditambahkan Ichiro dan Samatoki dalam rekam memori mereka.

* * *

_Tell me my love, tell me my love_

_Talk to me from inside_

_I'm struggling in you_

_Suddenly afraid_

**_SEMUANYA _**_—kecuali Ramuda, Gentaro dan Daisu—_ hampir tidak percaya ketika Samatoki mengabari mereka bahwa ia dan Ichiro akan menikah. Jakurai saja sempat meragukan kabar tersebut. Keningnya mengerut _—ekspresi yang lumayan jarang ditampakkan si dokter— _dan ucapan, "Kalian serius?" lolos dari bibirnya.

Baru semuanya benar-benar percaya ketika Samatoki berdiri di altar seraya menangis haru ketika melihat Ichiro mulai berjalan menuju altar. Ichiro dengan kedua netranya yang berbeda warna namun serasi tersebut. Ichiro dengan cengiran paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia lihat. Ichiro dengan jas putih buatan Ramuda. Ichiro. Hanya Ichiro. Ichironya. Dunianya. Salah satu hal yang berhasil membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

Maka ketika uluran tangan Samatoki disambut, ia tak kuasa menahan untuk tak berucap, "Kamu menawan, selalu menawan, itu jahat sekali, kamu tahu?"

Kedua pipi Ichiro bersemu merah, manis sekali. "Ini karena jas buatan Ramuda_-san_."

"Tanpa memakai jas ini pun kamu menawan."

"Oh, lihat, kita berdiri di depan altar dan kamu masih sempat berpikiran mesum."

"Hei, bukan begi—"

Pertengkaran kecil dilerai oleh dehaman pendeta. Ramuda hampir mentertawakan keduanya. Jakurai tersenyum tipis. Mau bagaimana pun keduanya tidak akan berubah sebanyak itu. Masih Ichiro yang sama. Masih Samatoki yang sama. Dengan perasaan yang sama. Namun, ikatan yang baru. Gentaro bergumam tentang ingin menuliskan momen hari ini ke dalam bukunya, namun ragu. Momen ini terlalu indah, ia takut merusaknya.

Samatoki hampir menangis lagi ketika Ichiro mengucap sumpahnya. Menangis ketika Ichiro tersenyum seiring cincin disematkan ke jari manis Samatoki. Ichiro ingin mentertawainya tapi ia sendiri menahan tangisnya. Ini terlalu membahagiakan. Hatinya tidak biasa dengan hal ini. Ketika bibir saling memagut dan tepuk tangan riuh mengisi pendengaran, dalam diam ia katakan _bahwa ia berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisinya, dengan perasaan yang_ _sama_.

Sebenarnya Samatoki takut. Takut jika saja Ichiro akan pergi lagi suatu saat nanti. Namun, senyuman Ichiro yang tak lentuk membuktikan bahwa tak perlu banyak kata diucap, mereka akan saling mengerti. Sekali lagi, keduanya jatuh cinta kembali. Perasaan yang sama kembali terulang. Debar itu. Kebahagian itu. Begitu menyenangkan memacu adrenalin. Betapa sukanya Samatoki dengan rasa ini. Betapa rindunya Ichiro dengan rasa ini. Sesederhana itu, mampu menciptakan debar tak terkalahkan jauh di dalam sana. Sekali lagi, keduanya memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta kepada satu sama lain. Sekali lagi, keduanya saling mempercayakan hati dan hidup mereka.

Gentaro yang duduk di samping Ramuda dan Jakurai berucap pelan seraya menarik sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya, "Manusia itu, seperti kapal ya."

* * *

_What can I do_

_Without you_

_I have no home to be at ease_

_I am empty for you within_

_Perhaps it could be a bit tricky_

_But I'll always be standing here for you_

_You can make yourself at home_

_Cause I'm your home home home home_

_Where you can cry_

_Where you can stay_

**_DUA _**tahun berlalu, namun Samatoki masih tidak terbiasa dengan ucapan _selamat datang _dari Ichiro, adiknya dan kedua adik Ichiro. Rasanya, dadanya akan meledak sesegera mungkin setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Kadang kalimat tersebut diiringi dengan harum aroma masakan. Kadang juga cengiran Ichiro yang fokusnya pada _laptop _teralihkan ketika mendengar ucapan _aku pulang_.

Dua tahun berlalu dan Samatoki tidak percaya kini ia memiliki sesuatu untuk ia panggil sebagai rumah. Tak pernah rasanya hati Samatoki diselimuti perasaan hangat ketika membuka pintu _apartment_-nya. Tak pernah rasanya Samatoki menanti jam pulang kerja hanya untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Semuanya terasa baru bagi Samatoki.

Sore itu Samatoki pulang dengan tergesa karena adik perempuannya akan berangkat ke Jerman, ingin melanjutkan pendidikan katanya. Di ruang depan ada Nemu yang sedang mengambil sepasang sepatu yang akan dikenakannya untuk pergi hari ini. "Ah, kakak. Selamat datang." Samatoki mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku pulang," ucapnya lalu mengecup sekilas kening adik semata wayangnya.

"Ichiro ada di ruang tengah, sedang mencoba menutup koperku, ia bersikeras bahwa koper itu bisa ditutup, padahal aku sudah bilang kalau tidak bisa aku tinggalkan saja beberapa lembar pakaianku."

Anggukan paham diberikan, "Aku ke ruang tengah, ya." Dengan itu, kakinya melangkah ke ruang tengah, mendapati Ichiro sedang berusaha menutup koper milik Nemu. Ingin ia tertawai namun takut diamuk.

"Kesulitan?"

Ichiro memekik kaget lalu menoleh, "Astaga, kamu pulang seperti hantu! Tidak ada bunyinya!" Tawa diberikan Samatoki atas reaksi Ichiro.

"Aku pulang."

Cengiran lebar diberikan Ichiro, "Selamat datang!"

_Ah, debaran hangat itu lagi._

"Uhm, terima kasih."

Kening dikerutkan oleh Ichiro, "Untuk apa? Lebih baik kamu kemari sekarang bantu aku menutup koper milik Nemu-_chan_, susah sekali, astaga."

Tawa meluncur dari mulut Samatoki. "Jangan tertawa! Ayo cepat sini!"

"Iya, Ichiro."

Dua tahun berlalu dan keduanya masih tidak percaya jika akhirnya mereka berhasil kembali menaruh kepercayaan untuk kembali saling jatuh cinta. Benar kata Gentaro, manusia itu seperti kapal. Kapal yang berlayar lebih tepatnya. Tak peduli nantinya akan berlabuh di mana, entah pelabuhan besar ataupun kecil. Yang terpenting adalah, apakah kapal tersebut senang berlabuh di sana, apakah kapal itu nyaman bersandar di pelabuhan tersebut. Seperti itu juga hati keduanya yang saling berlabuh satu sama lain. Keduanya menerima dengan senang. Berlabuh dengan nyaman. Berlabuh di suatu tempat yang pada akhirnya bisa mereka panggil dengan _rumah_.

_end_

* * *

a/n: AAHHH! Akhirnya selesai! Fict ini diselesaikan dalam waktu dua minggu dan diedit berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mempublikasikannya setelah editan yang ke-dua puluh enam.

Terima kasih banyak diucapkan pada SEVENTEEN yang telah menginspirasi untuk membuat fict ini berdasar lirik lagu _HOME_.

Terima kasih banyak juga diucapkan pada _dia _yang mau berbagi kisah tentang rasanya jatuh cinta.

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak juga diucapkan kepada kalian semua yang membaca fiksi penggemar menye menye dangdut ini, terima kasih banyak! Maaf bila ada salah kata atau sesuatu yang mengganjal. Jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan tinggalkan di kolom _review_, aku akan senang menerimanya.

xoxo,

sewrawr.


End file.
